Talk:Arbiter
Creation of the Arbiter This is interesting, some cool theories, the facts seem to be correct. Personally I like the idea that the elites created the Arbiter and the Prophets (being anal A-holes) took it and controled it.--Omrifere 20:46, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that's my theory too. :Imagine what will happen to the arbiter now that the Brutes have taken over? A Brute Arbiter? Another thing to ponder about. PsychoThunder ::Yeah well don't. The Covenant didn't last that long after the Elites left. Maybe it's cuz the Brutes are barbaric gorillas rather than soldiers, or the Elites fought against the Covenant. —əґыţєґιιб Infobox Should that infobox really be here, or at Arbiter (character)? --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:19, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I say put it on both since all the stuff in it applies to both.--Jack-137 18:30, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Rank The Arbiter isn't higher in rank than the Councillors. Who ever changed that is wrong, the rank of Arbiter is only a temporary state. Elites would need leaders that didn't die quite so often as the Arbiters do. Besides, the fact that the Prophets gave it to the disgraced Zealot would mean it's more of a punishments than a honor. --Shch 'Nodotee 19:54, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :Well seeing as how he was tasked directly from the Prophets, they did not give it to him as a punishment, but as a way to git rid of the Heretic Leader. --Gzalzi 08:20, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well... It is a punishment. The Arbiter is a suicidal hit man. He is meant to complete any task he is givin, with no respect to survival. "these are my elites, thier lives matter to me, yours does not." And he isn't above the councilors, he is bellow the Grunts in the military stand. What the Arbiter is, is a nobal man of sorts, he is seen as a demi god because he is willing to fight to his death,and in the elites' eyes this is a very honorable way to die. So in the Covenant religion, the Arbiter is an honorable position, but in the covenant military, he is cannon fodder.--Lt.O'Brien 04:29, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::Actualy, he isn't below the grunts, rank-wise. He can command other Elites, wether out of military command or simply respect from the other Elites. For the Elites, the rank's actual position is not clear, but as to the grunts, it is. The Arbiter is an Elite, and as such, he is higher up on the food chain, per se. Again, maybe the Grunts follow him out of religious respect, but even disregarding that, he is an Elite. As for the "punishment" argument, you forget one thing. This last Arbiter was indeed a disgraced Zealot, but that doesn't mean the rest of the Arbiters have been disgraced. Maybe they were very efficient commanders chosen to protect the Covenant in a time of desperate need. "Were it not for the Arbiters, the Covenant would have broken long ago!" as the High Prophet of Mercy put it. This indicates that the Covenant hold the Arbiter in high regard due to his status as their savior in dire times.--High Seraph 01:09, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::If the other Arbiters weren't disgraces, why would they be promoted, or demoted, to Arbiter status, Becuase all Arbits are expected to die, and all (but the current one) have. Why would the Prophets send there most honorable warriors to die? it doesent make sense. (if i seemed to flip out there alittle, i didn't. sorry.) ::::The position is more ceremony that military. An arbiter is expected to be sent off on one mission and die succeeding in it, like the kamikaze pilots of Japan. He is never intended to live longer than the one mission he is given the title for, the current Arbiter appears to be the only Arbiter who has ever lived after his assignment was fulfilled. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 21:30, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Yes, but that doesn't mean that for their short lived existence, they are higher up on the command chain than the Grunts or than other Elites. That doesn't mean that it's above Councillors, however.--High Seraph 01:09, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Wouldn't the arbiter function outside the chain of command? in several levels he and half-jaw were more like associates than commander and soldier. --Captain Jacob Rathens 01:52, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Yeah I think so, he seems to work outside of rank, but as for being higher than normal in rank such as a commander i dont agree. I think that he is still an outcast, but he has special abilities and getting rid of him would be a waste "We have more use for you... But the councilors... They will have their head." It seems to me that he is still a heretic but is seen as his former greatness as a commander. With the grunts he is seen as a savior, that will protect them from their more likely death. As for the Elites they see him as his former glory, like a student respects a teacher after he surpasses the teachings.--Lt.O'Brien :::::::But now Arbiter is the leader of the covie seps above the surviving councilors.--Mysterious person Image The current image is one of Thel 'Vadamee. So I'm changing it to the Arbiter's armour. —əґыţєґιιб Naked I rather have Arbiter naked throughout the whole game, I think the armor he wears sucks. Super Elite 23:28, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Thats sick. The evil O,malley 00:59, 1 May 2007 (UTC) And sexy. So very sexy. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ' 01:16, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Heh. That's exactly what Halo 3 needs! A naked setting for the campaign. Of course, Master Chief will still wear his helmet, and possibly have an image of Mister Chief to cover his crotch... --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:23, 1 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay you can stop talking now. —əґыţєґιιб And for a reaseon, I think the gold zealot armor was cooler than the crap armor now don't you think? Ascendant Justice? The Elite that attacked the Master Chief was a SpecOps Elite, not the Supreme Commander who would become the Arbiter. I'm changing the trivia to reflect this. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net 03:32, 2 June 2007 (UTC) 168 Arbiters? How do we know that? Did someone go count it? I didn't think so. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:08, 2 August 2007 (UTC) I think someone counted the caskets in the hall of the arbiters place --Ajax 013 20:22, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Man that would have been a pain. Probably more trouble than it was worth. "165...166...167...*big crash followed by small firefight* now where was I? Oh no I have to start all over!!" -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:38, 2 August 2007 (UTC) who ever counted, has no life at all. But really though: "123...124...125...MOVE YOU DAMN HEAD! NO ONE LIKE THE PROPHETS!...126...127..." "Honey, are you still counting the dead aliens in you video game?" "SHUT UP MOM! AND WHERES MY DINNER!?!" *mom walks away crying...* See below Change the quote, it has nothing to do with the RANK of Arbiter. It is only said by the CHARACTER Arbiter, who has the rank but still: it's off subject and said BY ONE, not ABOUT ALL.4.244.177.78 01:17, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Wanker? Where did this come from? I'm so confused by this! Kap2310 15:41, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Where does it say Wanker??? - 49_Harboring_Enmity It was weird. When I wasnt logged in, instead of "Arbiter" it was "Wanker." NVM...its gone now. Kap2310 14:37, 2 October 2007 (UTC) The Arbiter have been around for longer They've been part of the Halo community for a very long time. I would know. http://myhalonews.com/hbo/the-arbiter-comes-alive/ http://halo.bungie.org/news.html?item=2299 142.176.0.205 19:39, 4 October 2007 (UTC)Nabisco Lobstrosity Elite on Acendent Justice --72.73.218.246 02:33, 13 November 2007 (UTC) There is a rather large paragraph describing a theory in First Strike, in which the Master Chief fights and elite on the carrier Acendant Justice. It should be noted that Acendant Justic only arrived at Halo ''after the events of the game as part of some reinforcements. Since we know the elite that was the Arbiter personally followed the Pillar of Autumn from Reach, we know that he was not likely to be on this ship, which would not have been part of his fleet. As a counter argument to your speculation acknowledge the fact that the Bungie themselves had hinted the fact the it was indeed that particular elite in which had lost that particular variation of Covenant flagship. Contridicting to the subject at hand it specifically states, at location of the closing paragraph of the passage, that to allow a decifering of punishment directly into refereance towards the future Arbiter.Halo3 03:32, 16 November 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :Bungie never hinted it. We were just left to think it was him. But the Supreme Commander used the Seeker of Truth as his flagship, not the Ascendant Justice. No source has ever said that the Ascendant Justice was even a part of the Fleet of Particular Justice - it may have been part of a scout or survey fleet coming later. Particular Justice was armed for war, and had just glassed Reach. The Ascendant Justice was decidedly not. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) A what political Power does the Arbiter have? or did the elites unite to join the Humans after Ritas' Vadum told "his" side of things with the help of Spark Likely an Arbiter has an incredible influence over Elites, considering they decided to join the Humans by Arbiter's influence when they just as easily could have made it a three way(Xytan, and Rtas seemed none too bothered at the idea of glassing all of Earth. I'm thinking that the Elites had some kind of Arbiter before the Prophets formed the Covenant and that one may have helped the Elites end their bloody struggle with them to form it. Gruntyking117 09:29, 7 February 2008 (UTC) The Arbiter most likely represents all Elites, in a political arguements, wars, and so on. :Bungie have said that he is now the political leader of the Sangheili. Exactly what that entails is unknown, whether he still remains a warrior or is purely a politician, but suffice it to say he has supreme authority of the Sangheili. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC) First Strike Section I'm deleting it. The Elite MC fought had black armour. The Arbiter wore purple robes, then gold armour. It's as simple as that - he's not the Arbiter. 'Honour Light Your Way - ' '''Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 21:48, 12 December 2007 (UTC) A tribute video to Arbiter I'm using the new collaborative video feature to make a joint tribute video to the arbiter. I'm inviting everyone to contribute and to edit...BryanP 07:44, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Armour I don't like the prospect of the Arbiter. When the HW one died, his body got thrown into an abyss. So how did it get recovered for Thel 'Vadamee to use in H2 and H3? Now that you think of it, the Arbiter goes on suicide missions, there's no way it would miraculously undamaged through the ages of the Covenant. —əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 '''AWARDS'] One of two things occurred. Either, in game, the Prophets created or already have additional armor for such instances. Or, out of game, Ensemble screwed up. More likely is the in game one. Also, no one seems to point out the apparent height and other such dimension differences between the Rippa and Thel. The two armors are completely different.--Kre 'Nunumee 23:09, 23 March 2009 (UTC)